Apples and Cinnamons No More
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: Regina turned her back from Granny's hoping she'll get home immediately and find peace in her own home but a certain blonde didn't understand the word no and followed her. It got pretty bad until a stranger decided to play savior of the queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! OUAT is not mine. Mistakes are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina turned her back at everyone just like how she walked away before after saving Emma and Snow White. She heard a faint call from Emma but she still didn't look back. It hurts too much to see your supposed love reunited with the person they loved so much. She wished more than anything else that, if not Daniel, someone from her past was alive and pulled her from the life of misery she called "home".

She heard footsteps.

It was coming closer towards her and she knew exactly whom it belongs. She restrained herself from using magic because she wanted to believe that she's changed and that she's a hero now just like what Henry told her.

"Emma." She whispered. She did not want to deal with the meddling daughter of Snow, but knowing the woman, she never knew the meaning of no. She is so damn persistent and she won't stop until she get what she wanted

"R-regina. I-I just wanted to.." Emma stuttered. She wanted to apologize, tell Regina she didn't mean to. She can still feel her mom's word when she saw what happened. She told her that Evil Queen happens when things don't go their way. She vividly remember how she met the evil queen during her time travel and a part of her is afraid of Regina's wrath but seeing this small and delicate Regina made her want to just approach her.

Tell her she's sorry.

That she didn't meant to.

She knew it will be a futile attempt.

But she still wanted to.

"I don't want you near me, Emma. Please." Regina pleaded. Emma was certainly waiting for an acid retort, almost prepared at the words that will be thrown towards her by the scorned woman. Instead, what she saw was raw emotion of defeat. Regina's back was still turned back on her but with her body language shows things that she have to know—and Emma is not a master of reading people's body language says something.

Magic was radiating around Regina and Emma could feel in the air the sadness emanating the other woman. She took a step forward, when everyone should have been running away with the amount of magic Regina was releasing but it was a good thing Emma is not everyone.

Is it a good thing or a curse?

She can't explain.

There's a pull of gravity that Emma can't begin to fathome just wanted to be near Regina, to make sure she's okay. To make sure she wouldn't do something stupid, because it is Emma's trait not hers.

"Misery really loves company." Regina commented halting Emma's steps. The blonde didn't understand what she was referring to so she decided not to say something—out of fear that she will say something inappropriate that might sabotage Regina's forgiveness.

If she'll ever forgive her that is.

"You lost your true love. So you have to take away mine." Regina continued.

It was stupid. Emma knew it was stupid. She didn't take away Regina's arrow boy for a reason! She didn't know she'll be bringing someone back that would make Regina hate her again. They didn't come a long way just to break her.

She wouldn't do that to her.

Regina is family.

'_yeah, that's why you wanted to take away the only person she family for ten years'_ her brain commented.

"It-It wasn't like that Regina! I didn't know who she was! And Neal isn't my true love." Emma replied heatedly finding her voice. Regina's words stung her. Neal might not be her true love but she loved him. And bringing him into this conversation made her remember all of the things that she regretted not saying.

"Oh yeah, because you have the pirate." She replied dryly. Emma couldn't answer because Regina was right. She already has someone she could consider hers. It might be out of the blue and settled for an easy route because she's tired, really tired of feeling alone when everyone around her is happy.

"You know what I said to the pirate when we were on the ship to Neverland? It was something Greg Mendel said, Villains don't get happy endings." Regina giggld.

Emma was confused at the reaction. They were serious a while ago and now the brunette was giggling uncontrollably.

And she stopped.

"How ironic that everyone seems to get their happy endings. Hook have you. Rumplestiltskin, who manipulated me into enacting his curse, has Belle." Regina turned back to face the blonde.

Emma felt like she was punch in the gut at what she saw.

Regina's face was disheveled. Her eyes were brimming with tears and swollen from crying. Her eyes were hollow and it was as if life was taken away from her. And it made Emma want to runaway and never look back.

But she can't.

She can't run now.

"Maybe I was destined to be alone. To be unhappy. Maybe, there's no saving grace for me. Hook and Rumplestiltskin were villains and they get their happy ending. I, who defy the rules of black and white changed, or I think I changed. My powers were white when I defeated my sister. But, what do I get? A woman who wants to take the happiness I only know, and she didn't stop there, she took away my second chance as well. Fairies never granted me any of my wish, I stopped wishing at age 15 because I believed mother about fairies grant wishes of good kids and I am not one of the good one. It wasn't until I met Tinkerbelle who was different, proved me that I could also have a second chance of loving someone I truly deserve. But again, once I found it, it was taken away from me by the daughter of the one who took away my first love. " Regina looked away, a hint of a bitter smile graced upon her face.

"I'm sorry!" Emma shouted. She took a step closer and continued shouting those two words because she didn't know what to say anymore.

"No. The damage had been done and I told you Emma, I don't want to deal with you right now." Regina sighed.

It was a defeated sigh that Emma never thought she would see to the woman with the most resilient heart. She still pushed though.

"Regina…"

"You think you can save everyone just because you are the savior. Maybe the prophecy was right. You were really my undoing." Regina was about to transport herself back at the manor. Purple mist emanated her.

She was just too tired to argue.

It wasn't until she felt something strangling her up

And when she looked, Emma's hand were releasing white spurs of magic halting her departure.

She tried to release herself but she can't. It wasn't Emma's powers were too powerful for her but she was too drain to even fight.

"Regina please, I don't want to do this but you have to listen to me!" Emma pleaded and Regina struggled.

It wasn't until the air grew cold and a gust of wind blew that made Emma faltered and stopping her from using her magic.

When she was able to composed herself she worriedly looked for Regina because she was sure when her power was forced to stop Regina fell from air. She glanced to where Regina was before and what she saw astound her.

A blonde young lady was cradling Regina on her lap.

Emma was so worried as to what happened to Regina that she decided to run towards her. As if sensing her movements, the intruder flicked her hand and shards of ice appeared infront of her.

"I forbid you to go near _my_ Regina! You've done enough." The cold voice of the woman made Emma shuddered.

Who is she?

My Regina?

Emma felt something cold in her stomach towards her heart, she was sure it wasn't because of the ice infront of her or the power of the woman cradling the brunette. It's what she felt the moment she saw Regina smiled so widely because of arrow boy.

"who are you?" Emma asked.

"A foe of you. You hurt her and I will do anything for her. Even if it meant I have to freeze you away, I will. But I know she would not want that. For some reasons I could feel that she still care for you, but I don't understand how cruel you are for not respecting her desires. Despite her plea, despite her saying no, you still pushed yourself towards her resulting you to hurt her. Emotionally she was already damage, you knew that but you did not stop, instead you have to hurt her physically. I wouldn't condoned those actions. It is better if you just move out of our way." The blonde woman retort.

She was stupid.

The stranger was right, she knew not to pushed the woman's button but she still did. She was selfish just thinking of herself. Thinking of giving apologies, of her hearing it because she knew that if she won't do it now, she'll never know when she'll have the courage to do it again.

And now, she hurt Regina.

Not just emotionally but physically.

She didn't know now how to explain it to Henry.

Regina was right all along, she never think of the consequences of her actions.

She look at the stranger hold Regina. The woman kissed Regina's forehead and promised that nothing will go wrong again now that she's back. She promised that she'll never be away.

It was as if Regina heard the other woman's plea of wanting her to be awake. Regina groaned.

"w-who are you?" Regina asked the Ice lady in her hazy state.

Emma was about to retort something about Regina not knowing the other woman. That she should be the one to stay away from Regina because she was a stranger.

A chuckled actually escaped her, like Regina's question was the most funniest thing she ever heard.

The woman smiled softly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked coyly.

It was an absurd response.

Although, Regina smiled with her eyes still closed.

It was like a child-like smile that Emma thought she'll never see.

It made her heart ache.

"hmmm.. yeah. Let's go home, Elsa." She responded still eyes closed.

"Yes. Let's."

Elsa, the ice lady, held Regina's hand and soon Purple mist and Snow mist combined engulfed the two before they were gone.

Emma looked at them. They were perfect, like old friendship reunited. Emma watched as they created magic just like she did before with the brunette.

A thought of regret came to her. She'll never be able to do that with Regina ever again.

She thought that aside from Henry, magic was something they can call a common ground. She thought that Regina couldn't make magic with another and just her.

But she was wrong.

She got things wrong all the time.

Standing in the middle of the road, all was left was a faint smell of Apples mixed with a new smell of chocolate in the air.

Gone were the apples and cinnamons.

And it is all because she didn't think of the consequences of her actions.

* * *

**so what do you guys think?**

**I knew I just have to write it after the episode because I have thought of Ice Queen becoming Regina's friend or she was an old friend of hers that was gone or trapped somewhat. I still don't know what I will do with this. I'm not sure if I will be able to write a follow up because of work but I'll find time to add two chapters more. **

**And to my other story, it's quite emotionally draining to write coupled with writer's block… it's hard to write although, the chapter is already in motion.**

**Thank you for reading lovely people!**

**Feel free to talk to me here, on tumblr: devilinred, or twitter: loudestdork**

**Xoxo,**

**Ja**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I was amazed with the amount of response from you guys and I just want to say thank you! A lot of you wanted Ice Queen/Frozen Queen but honestly, I am not sure if what will be the pairing for this one. I just want to explore Regina/Elsa & Regina/Emma friendship for now.**

**Answers to some reviews:**

**Kykis: I do hope that that's really the case. I am actually hoping that the moment Regina leave the diner and the moment Elsa reach the main road of Storybrooke, they will cross each other's path.**

**Fan girl 666: well, Elsa is quite protective.**

**Melody21: I agree with everything that you said… but as of the moment, I like Henry. Hopefully they will not ruin his character by being a jerk to Regina again. **

**To the guest who said something about Emma and Regina are not friends for Emma to push Regina… well, what I know is that they care for each other. They show it in a fucked up way sometimes and friends do that. They might be acquaintances somehow but yeah, they are almost there but shit happens. Friends or not they care for each other.**

**That's all for now…**

**Again, OUAT and its characters is not mine. The mistakes are mine though.**

**Have fun guys! :D**

* * *

Regina groaned as she slowly gains consciousness. She could feel cold cement under her clothes and her back would hurt for sure if she doesn't stretch anytime soon. She also noticed that almost half of her upper body was laying on something familiar but she cannot determine what the familiarity she was feeling was. She tried to sniggle at the warmth of her soft pillow despite the alarming sound of her bones cracking after lying on the hard pavement for quite some time.

She hummed when she felt comfortable on her position. Only her movements were stopped when her pillow chuckled.

Regina's brows furrowed, determining if what she heard was just a figment of her imagination.

But it wasn't.

Instead, her soft pillow continued to giggle and she could feel her pillow was vibrating as well. Eyes still closed, she bolted upwards, only to stopped.

"calm down. You're safe." A soft familiar voice said.

Regina slowly open her eyes and she was met by blue-green orbs.

It was soft and calming.

Welcoming even.

Familiar.

"Hi."

The usually composed queen was render speechless. She didn't know what to think or what to say. Instead, she just stayed on the lap of this person wearing a light blue gown that was obviously wasn't from this world. The braided hair of the familiar stranger was glowing signifying that she was indeed from another realm. If it is in Enchanted Forest, she does not know.

"I miss you too Gina!" Was an enthusiastic yet sarcastic remark from the blonde.

_Gina._

**GINA.**

There was only one person in this world or fairytale land that called her that.

"E-elsa?" She asked confusedly. She was about to sit when she felt the other woman's hand stopped her.

"Don't. You might get dizzy if you immediately sit. Try to relax Gina. You are safe." The woman responded silently confirming the question with the last three words that were uttered.

Regina was astounded. Her mind went backwards and memories back in Enchanted forest.

* * *

_Five year-old Regina loved to spend her time with her father. She loved it specifically when they would travel across seas and visit an old friend of his dad. During those trips to another land, her mother, Cora won't accompany them, saying that she had another things to do than travel one week doing nothing. Regina never questioned her mother. She was happy spending her time with her dad and not having lessons with her mother._

"_Where are we going daddy?" Regina asked. Her eyes looking curiously at her surroundings. All she's seeing was a vast amount of water and a little patch of land somewhere over the north or was it south. She is not so sure._

"_Arendelle."_

"_Ar and delle?" Regina mimics which made her dad laugh. She giggled as well even though she didn't know what was funny._

"_Yes honey, Arendelle. We will visit an old friend of daddy." Her father told her affectionately._

_They arrived at the land of her father's friend and was welcomed warmly by the people of Arendelle. She immediately clutched her father's hand and hid behind him. Silently observing the people around her. She quietly roamed her eyes and immediately, she noticed the girl between the King and Queen of Ar and Delle. She was captivated by her large blue-green eyes and blonde hair._

_The girl noticed her staring and gave her a warm smile. She immediately hid to his daddy's back again. She slowly peeked from her daddy's clothes and saw that the girl who was a little bit older than her was still looking at her. Little Regina looked away again before looking back again at the girl. She blushed when she saw that the girl was stifling a laugh by covering it using her hand._

"_Regina?" Her daddy called her and it immediately dissolved her trance. She jumped slightly when she heard his dad and she saw that the blonde girl was smiling at her._

_She looked up at her dad with her bright brown eyes thinking that she did something impolite and she will be punished by it but what he saw was genuine concern from her daddy which made her smile._

"_I would like you to meet daddy's friends okay?" He whispered._

_She nodded._

"_King Agdar, Queen Idun. This is my daughter, Regina." He said before pushing Regina lightly towards the front. Regina bowed her head at the introduction._

_She could hear words being exchange by the older people and that she was tugged by her father when they started walking. It wasn't like she was always airheaded, she was just being distracted as of the moment._

_It worried her dad but she just gave a timid smile like whenever she did something that would make her mother use magic on her._

"_Hi." A soft voice said. Regina looked around to see if she was imagining things but when she looked at her side, she was met by the same girl she was looking earlier._

"_Hello." She said timidly._

"_So, you are Regina. Do you like chocolates?" The girl asked. She don't know what to say. She wanted chocolates but was afraid that her mother would reprimand her once she knew about her eating something filled with sugar._

_And she doesn't even know the kid._

"_I am Elsa." The girl said. She held Regina's hand and tugged her towards the king and queen._

"_Father, Mother… can I show Miss Regina around?" Elsa said. The king and queen looked at each other before nodding. The seven year-old Elsa dragged Regina who was called by her father._

_Regina looked guiltily at her father and slowly removed her hand from Elsa's grasp. She walked towards her father thinking of ways on how she'll going to escape her father's wrath. _

"_Father?" Regina asked._

"_Be careful and have fun, my little princess." That's what her father said before reaching out and kissing her forehead. _

_All of a sudden, Elsa appeared on her back once again._

"_Don't worry sir. I will take care of her." Elsa said towards Regina's father who only chuckled at the adorable little blonde._

_Before Regina and Elsa rounded the corner, she heard the Queen said something about Elsa didn't have any siblings and that she was excited to have a new kid around the castle._

'_**She is like me.'**__The five year-old thought._

"_You are safe with me." Elsa said when they stopped at the corner. She hoped that she didn't scared the little girl with her abrupt ways. She wasn't normally this playful, but seeing a what it seems like a timid girl she thought that maybe she'll find a friend that will accept her as to what she is and what she's capable of._

_Regina, on the other hand, felt genuinely happy at the assurance of her safety. It wasn't everyday that someone would say that to her. Her father said it once, her caretaker said it once too but sometimes, it wasn't true but somehow, this girl with big blue eyes make her feel that, maybe, she is really safe._

"_C'mon let's get some chocolates Gina!" Elsa said excitedly before dragging Regina towards the kitchen._

* * *

Regina was woken from her trance when the blonde—who was like not older than twenty eight years old—pushed some strands of hair away from her face.

"Y-you are here" Regina whispered.

"I am and I will never leave you again." Elsa said.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Henry was looking for her Mom—Regina. He went to Emma who was currently holding a glass of vodka on her hand.

"Ma? Have you seen mom?"

Emma, deep in her thoughts unconsciously ignored his son. She was thinking about what had happened outside, on why did she have to push Regina, when she could've just let her, the Ice lady was right, she disrespect the mother of her son.

For normal people, it would have been like, Regina and Emma were not friends but they had this connection, a bond that not all normal people see. Regina was the same as Emma. They both have different lives but it was almost identical in some ways. There is Regina in Emma's and vice versa. They are like two sides of the same coin.

Somewhat a part of a whole.

They cared about each other but never really acknowledge it. They never labeled their interactions as friendship but they do work together. They had created something that normally wouldn't be created given the situation they had, it was a long road of rollercoaster ride for them to gain something like what they had.

She knew when Regina's lying or not and seeing those eyes full of disbelief makes Emma wanna punch herself.

"_You did this?"_

It was more like of an "_I trusted you"_

"and I broke that trust." Emma unconsciously muttered loudly.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know! I know! And I am sorry! It's been months and I've been too busy at work :( please forgive me?**

**So here ya go guys. I hope you'll like it. I wasn't able to edit it because I posted it as soon as I finished it. Tomorrow is Saturday and I still have work.. so good night or good morning to everyone! :) **

**And yes, Regina is OOC because this is quite an AU. This is my story, so please if you don't want to read it you can always unfollow or not read the story at all. No, it's not like every SQ writers wanted Regina to be the one hurting but maybe we just want to expose the vulnerability side of her. Regina might be ice machine or something near that but she is still capable of human reactions… and everyone is like a bomb and in the first chapter where Regina lashed out on her feelings might be the "Regina bomb exploding" have a good day :)**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda**

**Oh and purely Elsa/Regina in this chapter…**

* * *

"Where did you go?" Regina asked upon gaining some strength from the rest she had.

Elsa looked away from her. It was something she can't discuss.

Not right now.

Not ever.

Regina sensing the blonde distress didn't pushed. She knew Elsa's temper back in the day and she wouldn't want to be the end of her wrath just because she push something she shouldn't.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Regina said. "How did we get to my vault?" She asked.

"I transported us. I wasn't sure where is your house is and I am not sure where is the safest place in this town, so I used my powers to channel yours. And we ended up here." Elsa explained.

Regina knew that Elsa was powerful, but what she don't know is how powerful the other woman was. Channeling strength to a person was easy but channeling energy and magic itself was really hard, especially when you were not bound to that person by blood.

Regina was rendered speechless making Elsa worried for a bit. Slowly, the vault became too cold for Regina's liking and she can't even summon a fireball to heat them up because she was too tired and all of her strength were absorbed by the white magic Emma used to her.

Emma…

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked all of a sudden, making Elsa break her trance. Upon noticing what she had done, she slowly retracted the ice that formed around them.

"If you are talking about that dumb blonde that hurt you, she's not dead. Unless you want me to?" Elsa asked.

Regina was astound. She knew her Elsa. She doesn't kill and she has a good heart.

"Why would you kill her?" Regina asked.

"Because she hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you Gina. You've gone through enough, with Cora and Rumplestiltskin." She replied.

Regina wanted to ask something more. How can Elsa knew about Rumplestiltskin and her life with Cora when they last saw each other was after the coronation of Elsa as Queen of Arendelle. But it was halted when Elsa added that they must go home.

Elsa showed her how to channel magic from another magic user; the sensation that she felt when Elsa was collecting her magic was something she never experienced. It was rejuvenating in some ways but also, it felt like a part of her was being ripped by something that sting.

When they land on Regina's living room, Regina looked at Elsa asking her why she did what she did.

"I knew you were curious on how I managed to tap into your magic. So, I just showed it." Elsa shrugged.

Regina was in awe. Despite the years that they weren't able to interact, Elsa still knew her better than anybody else.

And it was a good thing for Regina.

"Your powers are growing." She commented after changing their clothes into something casual. Elsa, without her own clothes had no choice but to wear Regina's black sweatpants and a red t-shirt that Regina was sure that wasn't her own.

"Indeed." Elsa replied whilst forming a snowball on her hand. "I met a guy named Jack when I travelled realms. One of which is almost identical to this place. We were almost the same age that time. You wouldn't like him. He's brash and didn't wear shoes." Elsa said.

Regina felt something akin to jealousy at the mention of the name of the guy. And when Elsa said brash, she knew that at some point he and Elsa became good friends.

Regina was too concentrated on thinking about how low her life is when all of a sudden she felt something cold landed on her face. And when she looked at the culprit, Regina was slap again by a snow ball. The same snowball that was forming on Elsa's hand.

"You know who reminded me?" Elsa asked. "You." She said before throwing the snowball on her hand.

"You like that, huh?!" Regina then formed her own snowball. She knew she wasn't good as the snow queen but she knew how to handle elements as well which was actually her advantage because she could mislead the snowballs that Elsa had been trying to throw at her.

"you are a cheater!" Elsa shouted when she realized that the air suddenly changes once the snowballs that she threw didn't hit Regina.

Regina just laughed at her and remembered the first time she discovered Elsa's ability.

It was also the time she used her ability to ride the wind without knowing it. And how she freaked out when Elsa told her that.

* * *

_Six year old doe eyed Regina visited the land of Arendelle once again with his dad. Her mom, Cora, with the same reason didn't want to travel with them. Regina was excited to see Elsa. It was summer that time, it means they will able to play non-stop under the sun._

_Regina also wanted to show Elsa that she now knew how to ride the horses. She was afraid with the horses a year ago when Elsa introduced her to Toffer. It was huge but also beautiful with its white-blonde mane. It was terrifying for Regina seeing that the animal was huge and she felt like it will eat her alive. It wasn't until Elsa held her hand and guide it to pet the head of the horse._

_Regina swore that she'll stop being afraid to horses. It was to be able to ride horses with Elsa and that she'll show to everyone that she was a big girl already._

_Regina was vibrating in excitement when she saw Arendelle and Henry couldn't help but laughed at her overly excited little princess. She was bouncing in anticipation shouting "Daddy look! I'm going to see Elsa! Daddy look!" whilst pointing at the direction of Arendelle._

_It was even funnier in Henry's point of view because he is sure that it will take them another couple of minutes to reach the port._

"_Are we there yet?" Regina asked all of a sudden when she felt like the ship wasn't moving and that it feels like they're stuck in the middle of the waters._

"_Soon honey. You already see their land, didn't you?" Regina nod._

_Five minutes have passed and doe eyed Regina tugged her father's coat again._

"_Are we there yet?" She asked again._

"_Almost. Patience mija." Henry responded. _

_Another five minutes have passed and Henry was sure that he'll be hearing her daughter whine once again, instead, she heard a small gasp._

_And a shrieking voice of the five years old._

"_Elsa!" she shouted._

_There it was… Elsa was standing at the port waving at the ship._

"_Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" The little girl shouted. She didn't care if Elsa didn't hear her she just wanted to shout._

_When they finally landed, Regina greeted the King and Queen respectfully before walking towards Elsa._

"_Hi." She muttered shyly._

"_Hello." Elsa replied. The currently eight years old was looking at her adoringly. And Regina wasn't sure if it is because of her low pigtails._

"_C'mon." Elsa, just like before held Regina's hand before dashing towards a room. It was mostly empty except for some few paintings on the walls._

"_Why are we here?" Regina asked. She was walking behind Elsa with her hand still held by the blonde._

"_Do you wanna know a secret?" Elsa asked and stared directly at the girl._

_Regina nodded._

"_here." _

_Elsa rubbed her thumb, index finger and middle finger together and slowly flickers of white appeared above her hand. It was dancing slowly, she gathered it and clapped her hands together, and when she released it. Snowflakes scattered around them._

_Elsa had a huge smile on her face and she heard a gasp._

_No… it was more like a whimper._

_Elsa looked at Regina. _

_The poor little girl looked scared._

"_Regina?" Elsa held her hand to touch Regina but the little girl pulled away. Elsa didn't understand the reaction. Most of the people who knew this loved her magic but not Regina and she was disappointed at the gesture because if there is one person that she wanted to share this secret of her, it is Regina._

"_Y-you have magic?" The little girl asked. She was looking away at Elsa and was hugging herself. She looked so vulnerable and all Elsa wanted was to hug this girl and protect her from harm. Even though as of the moment, it seems like she was the one causing the reaction._

"_I do. But I will not hurt you." Elsa said. She didn't know why she said that, all she knew was that she needed to reassure the little girl that no harm will come her way._

"_Really?" Regina looked at Elsa with hopeful eyes and Elsa felt her heart melted at the sight. She nodded._

"_Mother has magic."_

"_Did she used it on you?" Elsa asked._

"_Sometimes." Regina said quietly. At a younger age, Elsa felt hatred to the woman she never met and swore that she'll do anything to protect the little girl, even if she didn't know how to do it. For now, she knew she'll have to make Regina happy._

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked._

_Regina cocked her head to the side and face scrunched with confusion._

"_What's a snowman?"_

_Elsa chuckled._

_Slowly, she explained to the little girl how to make a snowman. And when she finally did, she introduced it to her._

"_Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said._

"_I love you, Olaf!" Regina hugged the snowman._

_They then glide and flip at the make shift ice skating rink that Elsa made. It made her happy to see the giggling face of the six years old. She was day dreaming when she felt something cold on her face. _

_And when she looked, she was met by a mischievous smirk plastered on the little princess._

"_Oh no you didn't" Regina run when Elsa chased her. Elsa kept on throwing balls on her but it seemed like Regina was has gain immunity on her snowballs. At first, she thought that it was because of her magic, like it granted immunity to Regina but she was mistaken._

_It can't happen._

_No one is immune, even her parents, to her magic._

_It only means one thing… Regina has one too._

"_Regina." She whispered._

_Regina halted her movement at Elsa's voice. She looked at her and it seems like she was in deep thought._

"_Do you have magic?" Elsa asked._

_Regina shrieked and panicked at the same time. She do not want magic. Not now, not ever._

"_No. I don't."_

"_But why can't I throw balls at you?"_

"_because you are lame." Regina said sticking her tongue out._

_Elsa then tried to throw one at Regina. At first Regina looked terrified at the surprised attack so she waved her hand to the right._

_To her and Elsa's astonishment, the snowball flew towards a painting with a woman riding a horse._

_Regina stood frozen._

"_Hey, it's okay." Elsa said upon reaching Regina._

"_I-I don't want to hurt you." She said before burying her face on her hand._

"_You won't. I promise and I won't hurt you as well. I'll protect you." Elsa said._

"_Promise?" Regina said, she held her pinky finger towards Elsa, who on the other hand hooked her own pinky to the little girl._

"_Promise. And if you don't want it, you can ignore it… however, it is in your blood… It is up to you if you'll use it or not. C'mon let's play! No cheating!" Elsa said holding Regina's hand once again._

_She felt safety._

* * *

There was a thud and Regina came face to face with Elsa. They had been throwing snowballs at each other when Elsa got enough with Regina's ability. She then launch herself towards the woman and there, they landed on the floor.

"I am sorry." Elsa said. "Not really."

Regina looked directly at sky colored eyes. She just smile and shook her head.

"I miss you." Regina said.

Elsa leaned her head at the crooked of Regina's neck and muttered "I miss you too."

"I am happy that you are back."

"Me too. I'll never leave you again."

They knew they have to talk about what had happened in their life.

So many things had happened that changed them along the way.

But for now..

For now, rekindling a friendship that they both thought were gone forever is enough..

It is more than enough.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
